Bleu océan
by jetepromets
Summary: On voit souvent Pietro se sacrifier pour Barton, par amour. Mais si cette fois, c'était diffèrent? Si Pietro n'était pas la bonne personne amoureuse de Barton? Si il y avait quelqu'un, derrière toute cette histoire? [OS - WM/CB]
**Salut!**

 **Un Wanda/ Clint parce qu'il y a peu d'histoire sur eux!**

 ** _NOTE IMPORTANTE DE OUF OUF:_** Clint n'a pas de femme, ni d'enfant!

 ** _NOTE:_** c'est pas un lemon, mais voilà. Je suis pas douée pour écrire ces trucs-là :(

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La première fois qu'elle l'a vue, elle s'en souvient encore; de chaque détail, chaque trait de son visage, chaque parole. Tout est frais et précis dans sa tête, et elle aime se remémorer ses passages, comme d'étranges rêves, irréels.

Peut-être c'est parce qu'il a ce _truc_ qui fait la différence. Son attitude désintéressée, la tête haute, fière, et que ce type puait le courage. Il était brave, tellement brave que parfois, Wanda en était jalouse.

Ça avait commencé par une fascination étrange, mêlée de mépris, et de haine, un peu. Il était dans l'équipe opposée; s'était l'ennemi. Ultron leur répétait ça, tellement de fois que ça été marqué au fer rouge dans son crâne.

Wanda a été intéressée par lui parce qu'il ressortait du groupe; c'était un humain, qui se battait contre des surhommes, avec ses flèches. C'était tellement improbable que ça en devenait comique.

Quand elle avait rencontré les Avengers la première fois, elle l'a cherché du regard. Mais y'avait juste Captain America et ses deux bras cassés, et elle avait détesté ce petit sentiment qui a fait serrer son cœur.

Puis elle s'est battue, et elle l'a trouvé. Quand elle l'a vu, ses lèvres se sont un peu soulevées et _t'es cuits, je vais tout savoir de toi._ Mais il lui avait planté une de ses flèches dans le front et sa voix rauque et grave avait résonné dans ses oreilles.

\- La télékinésie mentale, c'est pas trop mon truc, il a dit. J'ai déjà donné.

Mais cette phrase bourdonnait juste dans ses oreilles; la douleur était insupportable. Elle avait l'impression que son crâne s'était fracturé en deux.

Alors elle l'avait haïe; _tu m'as fait mal._

Wanda s'était dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal, mais elle avait tort.

Oo_oO

Son frère avait été le premier, à découvrir sa fascination pour l'homme. Peut-être que Wanda s'en était doutée, au fond. Pietro avait le temps de tout voir.

Il ne lui a pas crié dessus, il ne s'est pas énervé, et il n'a pas posé de question; juste une seule.

«Il est vieux. » avait-t-il dit.

C'est tout et Wanda n'avait rien répondu, parce que de tout manière, quelle importance ? Il était l'ennemi.

Oo_oO

Les yeux de Clint Barton étaient très bleus. Comme l'océan en été. Parfois, ils étaient un peu plus sombres, et c'était comme l'océan en hiver. Là, de près, Wanda pouvait parfaitement les voir. Il y avait un filet de lumière, qui éclairait son visage. Il avait les traits durs, quand il se battait. Wanda aimerait voir à quoi il ressemblait, quand ses traits étaient doux.

\- Et si tu franchis cette porte, tu te bats, et tu te bats pour tuer.

Sa voix avait un effet apaisant, parce que Wanda était morte de peur. Ses souffles saccadés faisaient trembler ses lèvres, et même ses jambes avaient du mal à supporter son poids.

\- Si tu franchis cette porte, tu es une Avenger.

Elle, elle s'en foutait pas mal, d'être une Avenger ou quoi. Ça n'avait aucune importance, c'était juste un titre, et puis de toute manière, elle n'était pas une héroïne. Clint, lui, il avait l'audace d'un héros, même avec ses flèches. Il sauvait son prochain, au prix de sa vie. Clint Barton était un héros.

Un héros qui franchit la porte, parce que c'est un Avengers. Il part se battre, et toi, tu le regardes franchir la porte avec ses flèches. Tu le regardes partir, et toi t'es là, dans une maison qui n'en n'est plus vraiment une, la peur aux triples. T'es là, mais t'aimerai être à ses côtés.

T'envoie tout balader, parce que c'est plus de la fascination; tu as peur pour sa vie. Tu as peur pour lui, plus que t'as peur pour toi. C'est plus fort, plus dangereux.

Clint Barton a trouvé une autre façon de te faire du mal ; tu es tombée amoureuse de lui.

Oo_oO

Tout semble flou et surréaliste. Elle espère juste se réveiller, alors elle essaie de fermer fort ses yeux, mais ça ne marche pas.

Pietro est mort.

Comme ses parents, et un peu une partie d'elle.

Pietro est mort.

Elle se pose pleins de questions, qu'elle aimerait lui poser. Mais elle ne peut pas, évidemment.

Pietro est mort.

Wanda a abandonné l'image de la fille cruelle et froide; aujourd'hui, elle est brisée.

Pietro est mort.

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir, et je t'aime, et t'es tout.

Pietro est mort.

Wanda a du mal à respirer, et elle aura sûrement du mal à vivre.

 _Pourquoi t'as fait ça?_

Oo_oO

Quand Barton rentre dans le salon, Wanda ne prend même pas la peine de lever ses yeux. Elle est assise sur le canapé de la tour, toujours avec sa veste rouge. Son corps est sale, et ses joues sont mouillées. Des cheveux viennent se coller à son visage.

Dehors, elle peut entendre les voitures et voir les lumières des immeubles. Il fait nuit, mais le monde vit toujours. Sauf à des milliers des kilomètres ; la Sokovie est morte.

Pietro est mort.

Elle sent Barton se mettre à genoux devant elle, et poser un truc sur le sol.

Les autres, ils sont partis réparer les dégâts. Steve Rogers a dit à Clint de rentrer, et emmener Wanda avec lui. Ils allaient tout arranger, il parait.

Wanda aurait répondu que Barton, ce n'est pas son truc, le baby-sitting, mais elle n'a rien dit.

Pietro est mort.

Elle a envie de vomir.

Oo_oO

Clint sort le désinfectent de la pochette avec du coton, et Wanda se laisse faire docilement. Elle baisse la tête vers lui, les yeux dans le vide. Il pose le coton sur la blessure sur son front, et même si ça pique un peu, Wanda ne dit rien. Elle ne sent même pas la douleur.

Barton n'a pas parlé, et peut-être que Wanda le remercie pour ça. Clint sait quand il doit l'ouvrir, et là, c'est clairement pas le moment. Il prend pas la peine de demander si elle va bien ou quoi, elle ne vas pas bien. Alors il se tait.

\- Il est mort, dit-elle d'une voix absente.

Elle veut savoir si c'est réel, elle ne le regarde pas, et ses yeux se remplissent d'eau. Sa voix est portée par son accent.

\- Oui, répond l'autre, doucement.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, et Clint continue de la soigner.

Oo_oO

Wanda a du mal à se relever du canapé. Elle, elle a du mal à supporter son poids, peut-être c'est à cause de la culpabilité qu'elle porte sur ses épaules, ou qu'elle est trop secouée pour que son cerveau donne des ordres claires à ses muscles. Tout est encore flou.

Barton l'emmène dans une chambre, en mettant sa main sur sa taille, pour la soutenir. Hors contexte, Wanda n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il la touche, parce que c'était juste Pietro, qu'avait le droit. Pietro était le seul homme qui pouvait le faire.

Mais Pietro était mort.

Alors elle s'est laissée faire, sans s'en rendre compte. Et heureusement, le geste de l'homme n'était pas déplacé, alors elle a rien dit.

En entrant dans la pièce, Clint se dirige vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu devrais prendre une douche, il dit. Ça te fera du bien.

Peut-être que Wanda a de la boue partout, aussi.

\- Je vais te chercher des affaires. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Avec un dernier coup d'œil, il quitte la pièce. Wanda ne prend pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir, elle se dirige vers la douche, en enlevant doucement ses habits. Ses muscles lui font mal.

Mais quand l'eau chaude glisse sur sa peau, ça va mieux. Elle reprend doucement ses esprits, et tout parait plus clair. Des larmes viennent se mélanger avec l'eau.

Oo_oO

Des habits sont posés sur le lit, et Clint n'est pas là. Wanda enfile le pull et le short de sport. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinent sur ses épaules. Ses gestes sont automates, et ses yeux toujours dans le vide. Elle ne sursaute pas quand Clint entre.

Il est habillé d'un haut et d'un jean. Quelques mèches tombent sur son front. Sa respiration est irrégulière.

\- C'est les vêtements de Natasha, il dit.

Cette phrase n'a aucune importance mais il veut juste avoir l'attention de Wanda, et par la même occasion, briser le silence.

Ses yeux sombres se posent sur lui ; ils sont vides.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, il continue en montrant d'un signe de tête le lit.

Le brune ne proteste même pas, elle se glisse lentement dans les couvertures. Le regard de Clint la suit.

\- Je suis dans la chambre d'à côté. N'hésite pas.

Les yeux qui fixent le plafond, elle hoche la tête. Clint tourne les talons, maladroitement.

\- Reste.

La main sur la poignée, Clint pense avoir mal entendu.

\- Reste, elle répète.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure tremblant, mais Barton a plutôt une bonne ouïe.

\- S'il te plait, reste, elle insiste, la voix remplie de sanglots.

Barton se dirige vers le fauteuil, juste à côté du lit. Il peut voir les yeux de Wanda briller dans l'obscurité, elle baisse la tête.

Barton se penche vers elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça va? il demande, si bas que Wanda a du mal à l'entendre.

La brune secoue la tête, mordant ses lèvres, ses yeux humides.

\- Non, souffle-t-elle. J'ai peur.

Il hausse un sourcil.

\- Des monstres sous le lit? Je peux les faire partir, si tu veux.

Elle a un petit sourire, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il se met à genoux, et passe sa tête sous le lit.

\- Chers monstres, il appelle, doucement. Vous faîtes peur à la jeune fille, et c'est plutôt moche. Je sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais arrêtez ça. Chacun à son métier, je ne juges pas, mais allez embêter quelqu'un d'autre. Y'a un Tony Stark à votre disposition, si vous voulez.

Il entend le rire de Wanda, c'est un petit rire, mais c'est déjà ça.

\- Il est un peu con, mais il est drôle. Je suis sûr que vous vous amuserez avec lui.

Il y a un silence. Barton remonte la tête, et pose son bras sur le matelas. Il est tellement proche de Wanda qu'il peut voir ses cils toucher sa peau, quand elle cligne des yeux. Ses cils sont mouillés.

\- Ils sont partis, dit-il. Tu es tranquille, maintenant.

Son souffle effleure sa peau. Elle, elle hoche la tête.

\- Merci, elle murmure.

Clint a les yeux aussi bleus qu'un océan en hiver.

\- Je te dois une dette.

Chacun sait de quoi il parle, mais Wanda essaie de ne pas y penser.

\- Je suis désolé.

Wanda ferme fort les yeux, et elle secoue la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère, murmure-t-elle. J'ai juste mal.

Ça fait tellement mal. Barton prend une respiration.

\- Et je peux rien faire, pour que tu as moins mal ? il demande, doucement.

Maximoff hésite, et elle est tellement vulnérable et faible, que Barton a l'impression de voir une autre personne.

\- Reste.

Clint prend la main de Wanda dans le sienne. Maximoff a une main minuscule, glacée. Il l'apporte à sa bouche, et pose ses lèvres sur sa paume.

\- D'accord.

D'accord.

Oo_oO

Le jour suivant, les autres étaient de retour.

Ils sont tous un peu amochés, et pendant quelques jours encore, ils ont du mal à s'en remettre. Thor et Banner se sont barrés on ne sait où, Tony a décidé de prendre sa retraite (même si il restait dans la tour), et les nouveaux Avengers étaient formés.

Wanda en faisait partie, parce que de toute manière, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Steve, Natasha et Clint les entraînaient tous les jours, et c'était carrément une torture à ce stade-là.

Vision, James et Sam s'en sortaient sans grand mal, mais Wanda était complètement à la ramasse. Elle avait du mal à dormir la nuit, et elle restait épuisée toute la journée. C'était un cercle vicieux. Ses réflexes étaient pourris dans ces cas-là, et ses pouvoirs affaiblis. D'une manière globale, Wanda Maximoff était affaiblie.

Mais elle se remettait –doucement de la mort de Pietro. Les autres évitaient d'en parler, ou même de mentionner la Sokovie. Wanda les remerciait pour ça.

Pietro était toujours dans ses rêves. Il lui parlait. Des mots incompréhensibles. Mais d'une certaine manière, voir le visage de son frère l'aidait à s'en remettre. Et c'est peut-être ça le problème; ça la tuait en même temps, aussi. Elle essayait juste d'arrêter d'y penser.

Les autres l'aidaient aussi. Lentement. Mais ça l'aidait.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, buvant, discutant. Tony se disputait avec Steve à propos d'un truc débile, et les autres, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, n'y prêtait pas attention. Sam et James jouaient à la console, Clint lançant des remarques bien placées pour les décourager. Natasha parlait avec Vision. Et Wanda, assise sur le canapé, avait les yeux posés sur ce petit monde.

C'était une famille étrange. Soudée et séparée en même temps. Forte mais vulnérable. Ils s'aimaient en se détestant. C'était étrange. En bien.

Wanda sent quelqu'un venir à côté d'elle.

\- On est perdue dans ses pensées, Maximoff ?

Dans la voix de Clint, il y a une pointe de moquerie. Mais c'est comme ça avec tout le monde, alors elle se contente juste de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- T'as arrêté d'embêter Sam et James, Barton ?

Il grimace, un peu.

\- J'avais pas anticiper qu'ils étaient assez doués, pour ce truc-là.

Elle secoue juste la tête, amusée. L'épaule de Clint touche la sienne, et leurs mains se frôlent.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, en ce moment.

Wanda roule les yeux et s'apprête à répondre.

\- J'ai pas fini, coupe-t-il. Même à l'entraînement, t'es ailleurs.

\- Je te promets que je suis là, rigole-t-elle.

C'est à lui, de rouler des yeux.

\- On s'inquiète, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Elle secoue la tête.

\- C'est pas la peine, je te jure que je vais bien.

Clint aurait aimé pouvoir lire dans les esprits, parfois.

\- Ma porte t'est ouverte, hein, il lance. Quand tu veux.

Les joues de Wanda deviennent un peu rouges.

\- D'accord, elle soupire.

Elle sent son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine.

\- D'accord, répète-t-il en la regardant.

Aujourd'hui, Barton a les yeux très bleus, comme l'océan en été.

Oo_oO

Wanda a vu Pietro, encore une fois. La poitrine en sang. Ses yeux grands ouverts. Sans vie. Elle s'était retrouvée en Sokovie, avec ce trou dans son cœur ; Pietro était mort.

Alors elle a crié. Aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait; pour qu'il l'entende, une dernière fois, pour que le monde entier tremble : elle a crié, encore une fois. Elle a crié sa peine et sa vie complètement foirée, elle a crié auprès du monde entier.

Puis elle a ouvert les yeux, et ses cils étaient mouillés.

Oo_oO

Le couloir était calme, à cette heure. Wanda les mains et les jambes tremblantes, et ses yeux humides, a toquée à la porte de Clint.

Barton a toujours eu une bonne ouïe, super espion oblige. Alors quelques secondes après, la porte était ouverte.

\- Maximoff? il dit, un sourcil haussé.

Elle, elle avait quelques mèches collaient à ses joues, et son regard était perdue.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Sa voix tremble un peu, et elle essaie de la contrôler, en vain.

Il s'écarte, et Wanda s'engouffre dans la chambre. Elle a les jambes qui flanchent.

Ils ne parlent pas, Barton a toujours eu le don de savoir quand il faut parler. Il s'occupe juste de revenir dans son lit, face à face à Wanda. Ses yeux sont un peu rouges.

\- Les monstres sont revenus? murmure-t-il.

Wanda hoche la tête.

\- J'irai les renvoyer chez Tony, demain, il souffle.

Elle sourit, un peu. De près, elle peut voir les rides de Clint, aux coins de ses yeux. D'ailleurs, ses yeux sont sombres, et Wanda se noie dans l'océan, cet hiver.

Elle l'aime. Wanda n'est jamais tombée amoureuse, mais elle est presque sûre que c'est de l'amour, qu'elle a pour lui. Parfois, elle l'aime trop fort, et ça fait mal.

Wanda se rapproche un peu, et il ne bouge pas. Elle n'a jamais rien tenté, mais l'amour est presque insupportable, à cet instant.

\- Tu me dois une dette, dit-elle.

Barton est surpris, mais il hoche quand même la tête : Wanda ne parle jamais de ça.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Sa voix est calme, et un peu tendue.

\- S'il te plait.

Barton se laisse faire, car de toute manière, il n'a rien à perdre, hein?

Les souffles saccadés font trembler les lèves de Wanda, et son cœur bat fort dans poitrine. Tellement fort que ça fait presque mal.

Quand Clint ferme ses yeux, ses traits sont détendus, et ses cils touchent sa peau. Des mèches tombent sur son front. Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Wanda touche ses lèvres avec son doigt, et Clint garde ses yeux fermés. Il est tellement beau, comme ça, quand il rigole, quand il sourit, quand il fait la gueule; quand il est lui.

Elle presse ses lèvres contre les siennes, et même si elle angoisse, elle est rassurée. Elle se sent mieux.

Son dos touche le matelas, et Barton répond à son baiser. Son cœur va exploser.

Les mains de Barton se baladent, et Wanda frissonne. Il embrasse sa mâchoire, et elle souffle doucement.

Il lui demande si ça va, si elle le veut, si tout va bien. Wanda répond que ça ne peut pas aller mieux, et qu'elle a confiance en lui, de toute manière. Il sourit. Il plante des baisers sur son visage ; sur ses yeux, sur son front, sur ses joues, dans son cou. Doucement. Pour pas la brusquer, car Wanda est fragile, et au fond, il a un peu peur de la briser.

Mais tu savais, tu ne l'as brise pas ; tu la répare. Barton, il recolle tous les morceaux.

Oo_oO

Aujourd'hui, tout parait plus clair.

Dans l'esprit de Wanda, une seule phrase résonne :

« Tu l'aimes le vieux, hein ? »

Si tu savais, Pietro.

* * *

Une **review** fait super plaisir! :)


End file.
